Winter Between Emperor and Empress
by Asahiko Sourei
Summary: Iwadotai Bunryou dilanda badai musim dingin, akibat Akihiko dan Mitsuru berantem! Apa yang akan dilakukan para kouhai mereka? Sebenarnya siapa dalang dari opera—ehm perkelahian mereka ini? RnR please!


**Disclaimer: Kalo P3 jadi punya saya, niscaya semua Persona series pasti ada Ken-nya. Harus! Musti! Wajib! *diiket, trus dilempar ke sungai***

**Summary: Iwadotai Bunryou dilanda badai musim dingin, akibat Akihiko dan Mitsuru berantem! Apa yang akan dilakukan para kouhai mereka? Sebenarnya siapa dalang dari opera—ehm perkelahian mereka ini? RnR please!!**

**Pairing: Akihiko/Mitsuru …mungkin?**

**Rated: tampaknya K+ saja dulu…**

**A/N: Warning! Fanfik ini sangatlah gaje, abal, ancur, dan jayus! Lucu ga dijamin, tapi ngga dijamin nggak lucu lho! *gaje, ditimpuk* Mungkin cerita rada ngga nyambung sama judul, soalnya saya ngga tau mau ngasih judul apa! T_T**

**Winter between the Emperor and the Empress**

Udara dingin di malam Desember di Iwadotai City terasa menusuk meskipun telah menggunakan pakain musim dingin yang ekstra tebal. Oleh karena itu para penduduk lebih memilih untuk berdiam didalam rumah masing-masing, duduk di didekat pemanas ruangan dan menikmati minuman hangat bersama keluarga.

Begitu juga dengan para penghuni Gekkoukan Dorm yang terdiri dari beberapa anggota SEES yang kebetulan hadir. Mereka yang mayoritas adalah siswa-siswi yang sedang menikmati libur musim dingin lagi pada serius bermain poker di ruang tamu di lantai satu yang cukup hangat, kecuali Fuuka yang sibuk OL dengan laptopnya serta Minato dan Koromaru yang kebetulan sedang jalan-jalan kekuil.

Entah kenapa si Leader emo –dilempar sepatu oleh Minato- satu itu kebal terhadap dinginnya dunia luar, mungkin karena kebetulan menggunakan persona Jack Forst –digetok karena ga penting- ehm, kembali kecerita...

Tiba-tiba ditengah seriusnya permainan, dimana Stupei –ditebas Junpei- er, Junpei senyam-senyum penuh kemenangan karena berhasil mendapatkan 4 katu As dan ingin mengeluarkannya, pintu depan dibuka dengan ganas oleh seorang yang penuh uban –author kena Ziodyne- dan menimbulkan suara dentuman yang begitu keras, selevel dengan bigbang! (Just kidding...).

Insiden tersebut membuat seluruh penghuni dorm melompat dan melempar kartu-kartu mereka keudara karena kaget. Jelas itu membuat Junpei, yang sudah kalah 63 kali, menangis... (mampus lo! Hahaha!)

Dari dua pintu yang tampak engsel-engselnya hampir lepas itu, masuklah cowok tinggi berambut putih yang mengenakan pakaian berwarna agak krem dan kaos merah didalamnya. Sangat jelas jika kalian melihat wajah sangar dan aura hitam disekelilingnya saat itu, menandakan ia dalam status 'BAD MOOD'

"O-o-okaeri, Akihiko-senpai..." salam si monster pink –ketancep anak panah-eh, Yukari memberanikan diri dari balik sofa.

"HUH?! Oh, Tadaima... " sahut Akihiko telat tanpa senyum atau ekspresi bersahabat dari wajahnya seakan lupa ada orang lain ditempat itu, "Kenapa pada duduk-duduk disini? Gak pergi ke Tartarus malam ini?" tanyanya cepat seraya melepas syal putih yang dari tadi melilit di lehernya dan mengantungkannya didinding.

"Uh, karena Akihiko-senpai dan Mitsuru-senpai ga ada di dorm, Minato-kun memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan sama Koro-chan... Menurut peraturan Mitsuru-senpai, kami ga boleh ke Tartarus kalau kalian berdua ga ada..." jawab Fuuka hampir menangis menyadari laptopnya ikutan terlempar.

"Kenapa dia bisa tenang begitu sih? Padahal fullmoon sebentar lagi!" dengus Akihiko kesal. _Memang udah dari mukanya aja malas dan emo gitu, masa ga tahu sih, senpai? _batin para juniornya tersebut.

Kemudian siswa kelas 3 SMA tersebut melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamar tidurnya. Tetapi sesaat ia turun lagi mendekati sofa dimana ia biasanya duduk, "Mitsuru mana?"

"Lha? Tadi sudah dibilang 'kan, kalau Mitsuru-senpai belum pulang. Senpai ini gimana sih, masa ga memperhati..." celetuk Stu—Junpei siap dengan evolver-nya- er, Junpei tanpa mengingat sikon namun terhenti karena death glare dari Akihiko, "... aku akan diam" sambungnya sambil membuat gerakan 'mengunci' mulut dengan jempolnya.

"Tsk! Sialan dia itu!" umpat Akihiko kesal seraya menendang lemari kayu yang ada didekatnya. Satu lagi perabotan rumah yang rusak...

Yukari sekali lagi memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Senpai, memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah apa hingga kau khawatir sekali seperti ini...?"

"HAAH?!! Aku gak khawatir! Emang siapa yang peduli sama wanita dingin itu?!!"

Akihiko kemudian menyambar syal yang menggantung didinding dan meninggalkan dorm lagi tanpa peduli terhadap pintu kayu yang telah dirusaknya.

Mereka yang tertinggal didalam dorm hanya bisa bengong memandang punggung putih yang mulai hilang ditelan gelapnya malam, "Um, Stupei, perbaiki pintunya gih! Takut kalau dimarahi Mitsuru-senpai nanti"

"What?! Enak benar situ minta bantuan kayak gitu. Lagian kenapa harus aku melulu sih, yang disuruh ini itu?!!" protes cowok bertopi biru tua itu sama sekali tidak terima.

"Kamu kan cowo' satu-satunya!!" ujar Yukari yang membuat Ken sangat tersinggung. Tapi berhubung dia tidak mau membetulkan pintu, dia memilih untuk diam.

"Nonsense!!!"

"Stupei pelit! Bego! Junpei malas!!" bujuk (???) Yukari berkali kali

Aigis yang dari tadi bersemedi –ditembak- maksudnya duduk kalem disofa, akhirnya ikut turun tangan pada perkelahian didepannya, "Junpei-san, bagaimana kalau ini dianggap sebagai hukuman kau kalah main poker 63 kali?"

"Ah! Iya bener, aku setuju!!" angguk Yukari senang didukung Ken dan Fuuka juga.

"Ugh... aww, maaannn~ Curang ah, apa boleh buat..." Junpei pun bangun dari duduknya dan berusaha membentulkan kedua daun pintu tersebut sebisanya.

1 jam kemudian, setelah Junpei selesai memperbaiki pintu dan terus membanggakannya. Sampai-sampai kuping teman-temannya bosan mendengar ocehannya. Padahal untuk memperbaiki pintu ia minta isolasi, lem, dan staples dari teman-temannya... lha kok jadi aneh gini?

Sekali lagi pintu terbuka, namun kali ini tidak seganas sebelumnya. Dari luar, masuk seorang mak lampir –dieksekusi Mitsuru- maaf, maksud saya, gadis cantik berambut merah panjang yang mengenakan blouse putih dan rok selutut.

Memang jika hanya melihat sikap dan ekspresi dinginnya itu, orang akan berpikir ia dalam keadaan normal. Namun meskipun Cuma diperhatikan sekilas, tapi dark aura disekitarnya bahkan mungkin sanggup membunuh orang secara instant, yaitu tinggal diseduh aja pake air panas (mulai sintingnya...).

"O-o-kaeri, Mitsuru-senpai..." Yukari memberi salam(lagi) dengan gugup(lagi).

"Huh? Oh, tadaima..." sahut Mitsuru telat sambil tersenyum kearah juniornya yang gemetaran, seakan ia lupa ada orang lain ditempat itu, ""Kenapa pada duduk-duduk disini? Gak pergi ke Tartarus malam ini?" tanya Mitsuru langsung dan lembut seperti biasa.

_Lho? __Kok perasaan..._ pikir para anggota SEES keheranan.

"Uh, karena Akihiko-senpai dan Mitsuru-senpai ga ada di dorm, Minato-kun memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan sama Koro-chan... Menurut peraturan Mitsuru-senpai, kami ga boleh ke Tartarus kalau kalian berdua ga ada..." jawab Fuuka merasa menjawab dua pertanyaan sama hari ini.

"Kenapa dia bisa tenang begitu sih? Padahal fullmoon sebentar lagi" keluh Mitsuru dengan nada agak kesal. _Apa gak ada yang nyadar kalau leader kita itu memang pemalas ya? _batin para kouhainya tersebut, mengingat kalimat itu terdengar dua kali.

Kemudian siswi kelas 3 SMA tersebut melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamar tidurnya. Tetapi sesaat ia turun lagi mendekati sofa yang paling dekat dengan tangga, "Akihiko mana?"

Junpei langsung sweatdrop, "Lha? Tadi sudah dibilang 'kan, kalau Akihiko-senpai belum pulang. Senpai ini..." Kalimatnya langsung terpotong mengingat konsekuensi yang akan diterimanya dari orang seperti Mitsuru, "... anggap aja aku gak ngomong apa-apa, senpai."

"Tsk, Sialan dia itu!" gumam Mitsuru kesal seraya menghentakan kakinya kelantai dengan tenaga yang tak tanggung-tanggung hingga menghasilkan lubang dilantai sementara sepatu hak tingginya tidak rusak sama sekali. Ck ck ck...

Yukari sekali lagi memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Senpai, memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah apa hingga kau khawatir sekali seperti ini...?"

"Eh?! A-Aku gak khawatir! Memang siapa yang peduli sama cowok keras kepala itu?!" Mitsuru kemudian beranjak meninggalkan dorm. Ia membuka pintu dengan cara biasa, namun menutup pintu seperti melemparnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Alhasil, pintu sekali lagi rusak dan membuat Junpei menangis lagi.

_Serasa habis liat de Javu... _Mereka berempat (Junpei lagi mojok) bersweatdrop ria.

Tidak sampai berselang waktu 3 menit, pintu yang terpasang 'seadanya' itu kembali dibuka oleh sesosok cowok pendek –kabur- berponi panjang dan seekor anjing berbulu putih disampingnya.

"Tadaima, minna. Kenapa pintu sampai jadi seperti ini?" tanya Minato yang baru pulang penuh tanda tanya dalam kepalanya dan penuh roti cokelat dalam mulutnya.

"Okaeri, Minato(-san)!" sahut Aigis dan Yukari bersamaan. Kedua-duanya yang sama-sama tidak mau kalah saling melempar glare.

"Ugh, tadi ada badai numpang lewat," jawab Ken sweatdrop membuat Minato tambah kebingungan.

"Maksudku, tadi Akihiko-san dan Mitsuru-san pulang. Masing-masing dari mereka mengucapkan kalimat yang sama walau intonasinya beda, mereka juga memancarkan aura membunuh yang kuat, mereka saling merusak bagian dari dorm terutama pintu, dan mereka sama-sama membuat Junpei-san menangis. Begitulah, Minato-san..." jelas Ken cepat, akurat dan terpercaya –situ pikir Liputan 6?-. Heran, sejak kapan Ken jadi cerewet dan sok pintar?

"............okay," angguk Minato yang sebenarnya masih gak paham dengan penjelasan Ken yang ribet dan cepat.

"Woof, woof, woof (oh, pantes Junpei-san asik mojok sambil menanam jamur...)" oceh Koromaru ingin ikut-ikutan pembicaraan, padahal dia kan tau ga ada yang bisa paham apa yang dia ocehin.

"Intinya, mereka berdua sepertinya lagi berantem... Habis masing-masing menyumpah begitu sih..." komentar Yukari.

"Itu artinya sangat gawaaat!!!!!" teriak Junpei tiba-tiba bangkit bersama koleksi jamur-jamurnya dengan wajah bagaikan baru bangkit dari kubur. Eh, mukanya kan emang sudah gitu... -di Agidyne... tapi, gak kena!-

Yang lain cuek aja. Udah capek sweatdrop dan liat muka Junpei mulu, kali ini ditambah jamur lagi... Hoeek...

"Memangnya kenapa, Junpeeii? Ga masalah kan mereka brantem sesekali" kata Yukari acuh. Siapa juga yang mau peduli sama Stupei, iya ga?? –bletak-

"Iya, Yukari-chan benar. Lebih baik kita sebagai kouhai tidak mengganggu kehidupan pribadi mereka. Sebentar juga pasti membaik" tambah Fuuka diiringi anggukan Minato yang lagi membuka bungkus Melon Pan (Ini anak kerjaan makan ato tidur mulu, dasar kebo... -disambet Messiah-)

"Ah, terserah aja lah. Ga mau tau lho, kalo ntar jadi korban perang dunia keempat disini!" kata Junpei sok mengalah sambil beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Yang ketiga kapan, Junpei-san? Perang dunia kan baru dua kali?" tanya Ken dengan wajah super innocent -author langsung jantungan-

"OYASUMII!!!"

Muncul buntelan benang diatas kepala Ken. Minato nepuk pundak Ken sambil mulut masih penuh oleh Melon Pan. Yah, Ken tambah sweatdrop.

**...To Be Continued...**

**A/N : Fic multi-chapter sekaligus humor yang pertama. Sebenarnya sih ini fanfik buatan saya yang pertama, tapi entah kenapa kemaren males publish yg ini, hehe. Kenapa ya, setelah dibaca berkali-kali... wah, kok ini fanfik kagak lucu banget sih -__- Tapi, ga tau sih pendapat yang lain. Makanya, tolong di komen a.k.a direview yah... *plak! dasar maksa!***

**O iya, ini ada bonus drabble P3. Saya jadi suka bikin beginian gara-gara kebanyakan baca doujin 4 koma P3. Just Enjoy it!! ^^**

Bonus Story~

Dark Hour, behind Port Island Station (maaph saya lupa namanya...). Cerita ini saat untuk pertama kalinya Strega muncul.

Cowo: Di-dimana ini?!

Takaya: Ini adalah 'Dark Hour'. Yaitu saat –diskip- (kalian pasti udah tau skripnya kan? soalnya saya males ngetiknya XP *bletak*)

Cowo: Siapa kalian?! Tunggu, kalian yang ada di internet itu kan?! U-U-UWAAAH!! *lari terbirit-birit*

Takaya: Hmph, bodoh sekali. Kau takkan bisa kabur *mengeluarkan pistol*

Kemudian BANG BANG BOOM! Eh, maksudnya Bang! Bang Bang! Tiga peluru ditembakkan Takaya. Taappiiii... semuanya meleset saudara-saudara! Jangankan kena, semua puluru itu malah pada nempel di tembok dibelakangnya! (kok bisa? Namanya fanfik...)

Chidori: Dia masih hidup...

Takaya: -dengan wajah merah menahan malu- Gapapa, nanti dia pasti mati karena Dark Hour.

Chidori: DIA MASIH H-I-D-U-P, Takaya

Jin: Chidori! Udah kubilang jangan ungkit-ungkit kalo Takaya itu ga bisa nembak!!

Takaya: ELU YANG NGUNGKIT, GEBLEK!!! *mukul kepala Jin*

Kesimpulannya: Pistol itu adalah benda yang haram! –ditebas- Jangan nembak saat Dark Hour! Dijamin ga kena! Namanya juga 'Dark' (gajless buangeeets)

~*~


End file.
